ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matinée ex Machina
Matinée ex Machina was a movie-star tag team consisting of enigmatic neophyte, Ripplemagne, and Kace Wrestling League legend, The Tang. Capitalizing on their theatrics, the duo billed themselves, in jest, from Hollywood, California and Vancouver, Canada. Participating exclusively in Global Extreme Wrestling as a tag team for the first time, their short lived stint propelled them to the top of the division and earned them grandiose fame in the company. Prologue Having been acquainted with one another for several years, it was, actually, Chris "The Tang" Winters who got Ripplemagne into professional wrestling in the first place. After having sparred and shared the interest for many years, The Tang, already a famed competitor, suggested the Action Wrestling League Reunion Tour to debut. Taking up the contract, Ripplemagne began his career in a place where The Tang achieved fame with The Puppet Masters, ground breaking mid-card feuds with Synkai Deivenia and a historic moment where he held the company's sadistic monster, Hunter Weiss over a balcony. Quickly becoming the federation's top babyface, Ripplemagne raced against the shadow of Chris Winters as though he were with the company all along. Contrary to the fame Ripplemagne received in the promotion, The Tang met with tragedy at the hands of Hunter Weiss in a situation mirroring the above, with Chris Winters being hurled over the rafters, putting him into a concussion. Later, Ripplemagne would visit The Tang in the hospital during one of his promotions, Your Feature Presentation, though their pre-existing relationship was never mentioned. Coming out of his coma, The Tang stayed in touch with Ripplemagne and learned that he was signing a contract with Global Extreme Wrestling and instead of signing as a solo competitor, the two formed a tag team. Global Extreme Wrestling Making their arrival at the premiere pay-per-view of the year, Extreme Extravaganza following a bout that put The Hell Hounds, Vengeance and Napalm, against Critical Acclaim's own Damien Synn and Morgan Greene, leaving the end result a brutal beatdown on the two rock stars with steel chairs. Coming to their rescue was The Natural Ones, Anson Orlandelli and Russ Lehman, who were unsuccessful in making the save. It was here that The Hell Hounds had Savannah Lyons, Anson Orlandelli's girlfriend, prepped for a beatdown as well. However, it was here that Knightmare, Dread Moore and The Underbaker, came to make the save, but faired no better. As hope seemed lost for the three tag teams and Savannah Lyons, a deus ex machina in the form of MxM came down to the stage, thoroughly putting down both Hell Hounds, as well as Vengeance's son, CJ Davenport, and Brock Stone. Appearing several times throughout the night, particularly before Baby Dogg, Mark Chapman and Gabriella, in various comedy skits, giving the duo automatic hype. Undefeated as a tag team, the duo disbanded when Ripplemagne was put on the injury list, only to return after The Tang had already departed from the company. Incorporated Ironically, Ripplemagne's first match back saw him face off against his friends, Baby Dogg and Sah'ta Thor with Napalm as his partner for the GEW Tag Team Championship. That night would see Baby Dogg side lined due to injury, the death of Sah'ta Thor and the crowning of a reluctant tag team. The two wouldn't compete in another tag team match until the Collision Course Pay-Per-View, but during this time, the arrival of a new tag team, The Jokers Wild (Spades and Blakjak) -- whom had attacked Ripplemagne and Napalm in the past -- would result in a backstage encounter between the two tag teams. Here, Ripplemagne would announce the name of the tag team as Entrée ex Machina. The week after, Ripplemagne was booked to face Tony Harrison in a match that he would dominate. However, after being hit with the Asian mist, Ripplemagne locked in the Sandman's Serenade, only for the match to be cut off abruptly. GEW Owner, Chelsea Reed's prodigal superstars, Kameron Chase; Scott Simmonds, GEW Extreme Chaos Champion; James Magnum, World Champion; and Tony Harrison, otherwise known as Reed's Angels would assault Ripplemagne. This would, of course, lead to Napalm assisting his tag team partner, but the four on two advantage was overwhelming. With Ripplemagne in a potentially career ending situation and the Entourage now in danger, we saw the return of The Tang after months of absence and a few teasers. As the ring was cleared, the team united to form the faction, Matinée ex Machina Inc. Later that night, after an interview with Hayden Clarke, Ripplemagne would confront the number one contender for the World Title, Shane Tallin. Here, Ripplemagne made it very clear that MxM+ would be behind him. And, finally, in the main event, we saw this all come to fruition. In a brutal match with Gabriella, Kameron Chase would eventually have Tony Harrison and Scott Simmonds get involved, leading to another disqualification. However, the newly formed faction and Shane Tallin would storm the ring to deliver her to safety. The band of five would stand tall in the ring at the closing of the show.